oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Molluun
Classification Mollusk Species Rank Class C- A weak military and little influence. However, they are sometimes seen in armies as cannon fodder, so they're one of the most well known Class C species. Appearance and Biology Molluun resemble a snail with chubby arms and legs. They only grow to be about the size of a human child on average, although there's a rare gene that allows for a possibility that some can grow to be very large. They have yellow, tan, or brown "skin" and are relatively featureless besides their beady eyes, antenna like projections on their head, a pudgy tail, and a dark brown shell on their back. They have four fingers/toes on their hands/feet. While they have an appearance of being solid, their body is mostly made up of water and is quite jelly like. Some of their inside structures are harder and act like rudimentary bones, but they aren't nearly as tough and are actually quite flexible. A slimy coat envelopes the outer edge of their body that helps protect them from foreign invaders such as bacteria and viruses. The shell on their back is harder then bone and a Molluun is able to completely conceal itself within it when need be. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Molluun only live to be around 30 years old, but to make up for it they have a high reproduction rate. Molluun are asexual (often thought of as male by other species), reproducing by fragmentation, which is a process where a new Molluun is produced from the tail of a Molluun that has fallen off. A chemical process must take place beforehand, so if the tail falls off randomly then it won't turn into a new Molluun. This process takes a month from the point when the tail fell off to when a new Molluun has been created. They reach maturity at around three years old, although the term maturity is used very loosely in this case. A Molluun can re-grow their tail at about the same rate that a Molluun can be created, so if they wanted to a Molluun can always have one Molluun being created at all times. While aging, Molluun don't show many obvious signs of it besides a slight darkening of their skin. Personality They are rather slow, lazy, and dim witted. They aren't very aggressive until you mess with them, such as waking them up or stealing their food. In that case they will attack no matter who their opponent is, making some believe that they are really brave but in actuality they just aren't thinking things through. If their preferred lifestyle is restored, such as the person in question gives the food back, the Molluun will rarely if ever hold a grudge and immediately go back about their business. Molluun don't usually interact much with others unless they have too, once again attributed to their extreme laziness of wanting to stay at home. While most of them want instant gratification with little effort, some can be bribed with the idea of a steady stream of their favorite food for only a little bit of work. If they eventually become dependent on the person hiring them, the employer can gradually make them work harder from paycheck to paycheck and easily take advantage of them that way. If they end up working too hard, however, they enter a state of motionlessness where they refuse to respond to any outside stimuli. Abilities Strengths -Large in number -Dim wittedness gives them bravery -Small target -No bones and a body like jelly allows them to recoil from blunt force trauma with minimal damage -Enemies often underestimate them -While hidden in their shell, they can withstand moderate damage -They can regenerate damaged body parts -Undeveloped pain sensors allow them to continue fighting rather then being distracted or immobilized by pain Weaknesses -Slow reaction times -Cannot move fast -Bad at planning -Lazy -Poor eyesight -Dependent on other species to provide weaponry or other technology Home World (Still to come) Relationships Allies (N/A) Enemies (N/A) Miscellaneous -Due to be neither male or female, and also due to their limited intellect, a lot of other species simply refer to them as "it". However, Molluun call themselves "Muln" rather then "it" in their language. They would say "Muln Molluun" where referring to "that Molluun". -If killed, a Molluun will dissolve into a puddle within an hour unless special processes are done. One such process leaves a Molluun "tasting just like jelly". They're considered a delicacy by some, although some consider it to be cannibalism and won't have any part of it. Black markets often sell this Molluun Jelly. Category:Race